Conventional CRT monitors for office computers are deep, relative to the work surface and their placement determines the arrangement of other equipment in small offices and cubicles. Conventional wisdom has held that the ideal distance should be 18 to 24 inches between screen and viewer.
Arms which provide for support and location of an FPM frequently are based upon parallel arms which are articulated from brackets having multiple hinge pins. A metal or gas spring is employed to hold the FPM in the chosen location. Examples of such arms may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,695,270 and 6,758,454 to Smed, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,134 to Oddsen, Jr. In each reference, a knuckle joint connects the FPM to the support arm. A knuckle joint provides a durable and lockable means to set the screen but has drawbacks. The knuckle joint requires a minimum displacement between the end of the support arm and the FPM and requires a locking mechanism such as a set screw to prevent sagging.
Among the advantages of using the FPM is that the size of a work cubicle can be lessened since the large drop-back of a CRT is no longer an issue. Also, multiple screens in one office become both feasible and desirable. Taking full advantage of these changes requires a mounting system which maximizes the FPM dimensions.